pourquoi elle
by princessete
Summary: pepper meurt lors d'un combat avec les extraterrestres makluhan, pour la faire revivre Tony doit aller dans un temple makluhan dans les montagne de Russie, accompagner de rhodey et gene, Tony va tout faire pour que pepper revivre. le résumer est nul, l'histoire est meilleure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : le combat

l'invasion extraterrestre battait sont plein, nos 3 amis combattaient les extraterrestres quand d'un coup il sont téléporté dans le vaisseau extraterrestre :

''on est ou là''demanda Rhodey

''dans le vaisseau''dit une voix

''le mandarin''dit Tony

''Gene qu'es que tu fait là''demanda Pepper

''j'essaye de vous aider a sauver le monde''expliqua Gene

''a ouais et comment tu t'y prend''demanda Rhodey

''en négociant avec le roi extraterrestre, vous voyait lui tout en haut''dit Gene

''bienvenue dans mon vaisseau, je vais vous donner une chance d'arrêter notre invasion''dit le roi extraterrestre

''ah oui et c'est quoi cette chance ?''demanda Rhodey

''vous devez combattre mes plus glorieux guerrier et si vous les battaient tous, nous partirons définitivement de la terre, alors''dit le roi extraterrestre

Tony, Rhodey, Pepper et Gene se regardèrent

''on est d'accord''dit Tony

''très bien que le combat commence, mes je vous prévient tout de suite 4 d'entre de vous mourra''dit le roi extraterrestre

''ses sa on vous croit'' dit Gene

''vous devait tuer mes 4 chevaliers les plus servant, 1 chevalier par personne''dit le roi

les 4 heros combatte les chevaliers, Pepper et Rhodey on reçus plusieurs coups se qui a valus les rires des téléspectateurs extraterrestre

''pepper, rhodey vous aller bien?''demanda Tony

''oui t'inquiète pas''dit Rhodey

''désoler de vous avoir entrainer ici''dit Tony

''Tony arrête on a voulu de notre plein gré''dit Pepper en posant sa main sur le bras de Tony

''et je vous en remercie''dit Tony en regardant Pepper

''bon vous arrêtez on a un combat a gagner ''dit Gene en passant entre Pepper et Tony

''comment tu a passer entre eux deux, c'était bizarre on dirait que tes jaloux que Tony et Pepper se rapproches''dit Rhodey en envoyant valsé contre le mur un chevalier

''arrête tes connerie Rhodes, vous n'êtes rien pour moi''dit Gene en coupant la queux d'un lézard

''a ouais, dit pas n'importe quoi, moi et Tony peut-être qu'on et rien a tes yeux mais tu ressent des choses pour Pepper sa se voit quand tu la regarde, même Tony il regarde Pepper différemment depuis quelque temps''dit Rhodey en envoyant ses propulseurs sur les extraterrestres.

''en parlant d'elle, ou elle est?''demanda Gene

''ses vrai sa elle est ou, sa fait 5 min que je l'ai perdu de vue''dit Tony

tout d'un coup il entendent plus rien et ils se retournent pour voir le chevalier que Pepper combattait lever les griffes en l'air. Tony a tout de suite compris que quelque chose de grave et arrivé a Pepper, quand il est arrivé a proximité du chevalier, Tony se fixa et enleva son casque

''pepper... non''dit Tony en pleurant

Gene et Rhodey étaient arrivait prés de Pepper et il ne pouvait pas admettre se qui était arrivé : Pepper a reçus un coup d'épée dans le ventre. Gene était accroupie à côtés de Pepper, Rhodey était partie tués les autres extraterrestres

''Pepper je t'en supplie ne ferme pas les yeux''dit Tony en essayant d'arrêter l'hémorragie

''Gene tout sa ses de ta faute, dégage''dit Tony en foudroyant du regard Gene

''Gene vient m'aider''dit Rhodey

Gene regarde Pepper et dit ''je suis désolé''

quand Gene et partie rejoindre Rhodey au combat, Tony amena Pepper dans un coins du vaisseau et il enlève l'armure de Pepper et son armure puis il prend Pepper dans ses bras

''Pepper regarde moi''dit Tony

''Tony je suis désolé''dit Pepper

''ne l'es pas, j'aurais dû être là pour toi''dit Tony en versant une larme

''Tony écoute t'es un super amis Rhodey et moi avons de la chance de t'avoir connu, Tony écoute embrasse moi c'est ma dernière volonté s'il te plait''dit Pepper en regardant Tony dans les yeux

Tony s'approcha de pepper et l'embrassa, et Pepper a laissé tombé sa main et disant dans un dernier souffle ''je t'aime Tony''

''Pepper...non j'ai besoin de toi, ne me laisse pas, Pepper nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn''dit Tony en hurlant de chagrin

Tony regarda Pepper lui donna un dernier baiser sur la bouche et la laissa sur le dos en lui disant a l'oreille ''je t'aime ¨Pepper''

Tony alla de rage combattre les extraterrestres, il était tellement énervé qu'il utilisa sa plus grande puissance et en 2 minute le vaisseau était devenu un tombeau pour les extraterrestres, Rhodey et Gene était près de Tony et Rhodey lui demander ou était Pepper et si elle aller mieux. Tony qui était a genoux

''elle, elle n'a pas survécu a sa blessure''dit Tony en pleurant

''quoi non ses pas possible, enfin c'est Pepper''dit Rhodey en paniquant

''c'était Pepper, elle et morte tu mentant Rhodey et tout sa a cause de toi Gene, je ne te pardonnerait jamais pour sa''dit Tony en s'approchant de Gene

''mec ses pas le moment vient on prend Pepper on rentre a la forge et on trouve un moyen de soigner sa blessure''dit Rhodey

''Rhodey elle et morte je ne peut rien faire attend je vais la chercher tu verra par toi même''dit Tony

2 minute plus tard Tony revient avec une Pepper inconsciente. Rhodey versa un larme quant il a sentit que son pouls ne battait plus

''Pepper, non''dit Rhodey

''Pepper...''dit Gene en s'approchant d'elle mes Tony le repousse

''attend tony je croit que je peut la faire revive''dit Gene

''arrête de connerie on ne peut pas faire revivre quelqu'un''dit Rhodey

''si avec les bagues makluhan on peut, il ont assez de puissance, mais il faut avant qu'on retrouve le temple ou l'énigme c'était : ''d'amour tout peut renaitre, mais de colère tout peut disparaître'', vous vous rappelez''demanda gene

''oui je m'en souviens, mais pourquoi voudrait tu l'aider, ses vrai quoi pour tes yeux on n'est rien ''déclare Tony

''toi et moi oui a ses yeux on est rien, mes il aime Pepper et il fera tout pour la revoir revivre si tu veux mon avis ''dit rhodey

''quoi tu ressent des sentiment amoureux pour Pepper, elle ne t'aimera jamais, c'est moi qu'elle aime, on c'est même embrassé avant quel ne ferme les yeux si tu veux tout savoir''dit Tony

''je sais qu'elle t'aime après se que je vous et fait subir, c'est sur elle ne m'aimera jamais, mais je vais quand même vous aider, je vous rappel que j'ai les anneaux''dit Gene

Tony foudroya du regard Gene

''bon Gene il est ou se temple''dit Rhodey

''si mes souvenir son exacte, il est dans les montagnes de Russie''dit gene

''bon alors perdons pas de temps''dit Rhodey

Tony pris Pepper dans ses bras et se joint a Rhodey et Gene et ils se téléporte en Russie

voilà mon premier chapitre et terminé le 2eme chapitre arrivera dans la semaine, n'hésitai pas a me mettre des commentaires sympa sa fait toujours plaisir


	2. Chapitre 2 il fera tout pour elle

Chapitre 2 : il ferait tout pour elle

Tony, Rhodey et Gene arrivèrent au temple Makluhan envahis de neige

bon on est arrivée devant le temple, maintenant il faut trouver comment on y rentre ''dit gene

''ouais mes avec tout cette neige, sa va être dure''dit rhodey

Tony posa Pepper par terre et lança c'est propulseur et sa a fait une avalanche de neige mes au moins sa a dégagé la porte

''affaire neige réglé, aller on rentre''dit Tony

Rhodey et Gene se regardèrent

''Tony et vraiment près a tout pour Pepper''dit Rhodey dans un sourire

''ouais, moi aussi je serais près a tout pour elle''dit Gene

''gene si tu veux mon avis, ne parle pas devant Tony de Pepper, car il pourrait te tuer''dit Rhodey

''si je pouvait le tuer rien que pour avoir Pepper, je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps''dit Gene en marmonnant

''quoi''dit Rhodey

''rien, c'est juste que...tu croit que si je ne vous aurez pas dit que c'est moi je mandarin, tu croit que Pepper aurais était amoureuse de moi''demanda Gene

''Gene, Pepper aime Tony tout deux ferai n'importe quoi pour l'autre, regarde là on est en Russie dans un temple ou autrefois toi et Tony vous avais activé l'épreuve, et on est là pourquoi pour faire revivre une morte, se qui est impossible normalement''expliqua Rhodey

''Rhodey, normalement ce ne dois pas être Pepper qui dois être dans ce temple pour revivre, mais ma mère. Attend toi, Tony et Pepper vous avez toujours crut que je faisait sa pour le pouvoir alors que si vous m'auriez écoute plus longtemps vous auriez su que mon seul et unique but était de ramenez ma mère parmi les humains''dit Gene

''tes sérieux là''demanda Rhodey

''oui très, ma mère et morte quand j'étais petit, c'est mon beau-père qui la tuer juste pour c'est bague''dit Gene

''a désolé''dit Rhodey

''bon comme le soleil se couche on va s'arrête ici pour la nuit, si mais souvenir sont exacte la porte qui mène au centre du temple se trouve juste là-bas''dit Tony

''OK''dit Rhodey

''OK, mais souvient toi, quand on est entré dans cette salle on a du faire une épreuve pour prouver notre courage ou un truc comme sa bref se que je veux dire ses qu'on aura une épreuve pour prouver au esprit qui redonne la vie que Pepper et importante a nos yeux et qu'il doivent lui redonner sa vie''expliqua Gene

''OK, et comment tu sais qu'il y a une épreuve a passer et qu'il y a des esprit derrière cette porte alors que quand on est venue pour la première fois il y avait qu'une statue et deux objet : un cœur et une épée. Dit Tony

''comme j'ai expliqué a Rhodey tout à l'heure, et je vais te faire le résumer, voilà ma mère étant morte quand j'étais enfant a cause de mon beau père et ses bague, je me suis promit que quand j'aurais toute les bagues je reviendrait dans ce temple pour la faire revivre. Tu comprend maintenant pour quoi je voulait c'est bagues, c'était pas pour faire le mal au contraire, je voulais juste retrouver ma mère auprès de moi''dit Gene

''au je suis désolé, bah tu pourra revenir plus tard avec ta mère au pire''dit Tony

''je voudrais bien mes malheureusement sa ne marche qu'une fois''dit Gene

''attend tu a échangé la place de ta mère avec Pepper, mes pourquoi''demanda Tony

''je te l'es dit Pepper compte beaucoup pour moi''dit Gene

''ouais mes ta pas de chance, elle ne ressent pas les mêmes choses envers toi, au contraire pour nous tu est qu'un traite et tu le restera''dit Tony

''Tony s'il te plaît ne commence pas''dit Rhodey

''attend c'est de sa faite si les extraterrestre sont arrivés sur terre, mais d'un autre côtés grâce a toi et a tes connerie, Pepper sais que je l'aime et qu'elle m'aime ''dit Tony

''Tony, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie s'il te plaît''dit gene

''j'aime te voir souffrir comme tu a fait souffrir Pepper tout à l'heure dans le vaisseau''dit Tony en regardant Pepper

''j'aime quand tu regarde une morte comme ta mère hein Tony''dit Gene

''oh toi je vais te...''dit Tony

''hey les mecs vous avez finis vos gaminerie, on est là pour Pepper et seulement pour elle et pas pour vous voir vous chamailler''dit Rhodey en les séparant

''bon moi je vais dormir un peu''dit Gene

''crétin''dit Tony

''intello''dit Gene

''moi au moins Pepper m'aime''dit Tony

''on verra bien''dit Gene

''bon vous avais finis, Tony par a cotés de Pepper même si elle est morte''dit rhodey

le lendemain, Tony, Gene et Rhodey se réveille de bonne heure

''bon aller on va dans cette salle pour en finir vite''dit Rhodey

''ouais attend, il y a Gene que fait je ne sais pas quoi''dit Tony en embrassant Pepper

''Tony arrête, elle est morte en plus c'est dégueulasse''dit Rhodey

''bah habitue toi car quand on reprendra notre vie normal tu va nous voire souvent nous embrasser''dit Tony

''oh t'inquiète vous voir a deux j'en rêve''dit Rhodey

Tony voulait lui répondre mes Gene a fait son apparition

''bon vous attendez quoi on y va''dit Gene

''on attend rien sauf toi, débile''dit Tony

''décidément je ne vois pas ce que te trouve Pepper'' dit Gene dans un sourire

''Gene commence pas''prévient Tony

''a ouais et que va tu faire si c'est pas le cas, hein''dit Gene

''te tuer sa te va''dit Tony en serrant les poing

Rhodey a crut qu'il n'arriverait jamais dans la salle de l'épreuve car sur le chemin Tony et gene n'arrêtai pas de se disputait

''bon aidé moi a chercher l'épreuve au lieu de vous chamailler''dit Rhodey en marchant au milieu de la salle

le chapitre 2 et terminer, désoler que la fin n'est pas meilleur que sa mes j'avais pas d'autres idée.


	3. Chapitre 3 les esprit guérisseur

Chapitre 3 : les esprit guérisseur

''j'ai trouvé enfin je croit'' dit Gene

''bravo, ton intelligence inexistence a augmenter d'1% c'est bien tu t'améliore continue comme sa ''ironisa Tony

''Tony soit sérieux''dit Rhodey

''OK, bon ta trouvé quoi Gene''demande Tony

''une histoire chinoise''dit Gene

''qui parle de?''demanda Tony

''bah en résumer sa parle des sentiments fille/garçon, et qu'un sentiment qui vient du cœur peut faire renaître quelqu'un de l'au-delà, mais sa a un prix

''lequel''demanda Rhodey

''eh bien si j'en croit se qui est écrit la fille ou le garçon qui veut renaître doit choisir entre ses deux prétendant et celui qui ne reçois pas son amour reçois la malédiction de voir la fille ou le garçon dans c'est rêve a chaque nuit jusqu'à la mort sans jamais le ou la voir car sinon on entre dans une folie incontrôlable ''expliqua Gene

''donc si j'ai bien compris, Pepper doit choisir entre toi et moi et si par exemple, c'est moi qu'elle choisi, toi tu aura une malédiction qui sera : voir Pepper dans tes rêve chaque nuit jusqu'à ta mort sans jamais la voir car sinon tu deviendra fous''dit Tony

''oui c'est sa''dit Gene

''OK on c'est le prix a payer, mais on c'est pas comment là réveiller''dit Rhodey

''attend il y a d'autres indications''dit Gene

''qui dit''demanda Tony

''ben pour faire revivre l'être en question il faut que toi et moi disons devant le conseille des esprits guérisseur combien on aime Pepper et pourquoi on veut la garder auprès de nous et après les paroles on devra l'embrasser pour qu'elle se réveille et si ses de mon baiser quelle se réveille il y aura plus de chance pour moi qu'elle me choisisse ''dit Gene

''en claire il faut que se bat mes avec des paroles et on doit embrassé Pepper pour prouvait qu'on ne ment pas et si Pepper se réveille avec mon baiser j'aurai plus de chance quelle me choisisse''dit Tony

''en gros c'est sa ''dit Gene

''bah alors prépare toi a avoir la malédiction car Pepper me choisira, tu le sais autant que moi''dit Tony

Rhodey leva le yeux au ciel car il en avait marre de voir Tony et Gene se disputait, il partit marché et il a vu une phrase en chinois avec des images bisarre

''et les mecs venaient voir sa''dit Rhodey

''qu'est qu'il y a rhodey''demanda Tony

''Gene sa dit quoi ?''dit rhodey

''c'est une sorte de formule pour appeler les esprit guérisseur''dit Gene

''bah alors dit là''dit Tony

''il faut la dire tous ensemble''dit Gene

''d'accord traduit là nous et on la dira''dit Rhodey

Gene traduit a Tony et Rhodey et tout les 3 disent la formule en même temps

''vous, esprit, qui a le pouvoir de tuer et de ramener la vie, je vous appel car une personne qui mes chair et partie trop tôt''dit Tony,Gene et Rhodey

d'un coup le temple a tremblé et 3 esprit on apparue

''qui a osé nous réveillé''dit l'un des esprit

''heu c'est nous''dit Tony

''et pourquoi avoir fait cette outrage''dit un autre esprit

''bah notre amis a était blessé et a succombé a ses blessures, donc on voudrait que vous la soigné''dit Tony

''et vous croyez vraiment qu'il suffit juste de nous demander de la guérir et ope on le fait''dit le troisième esprit

''non on sais que moi et Tony nous devons vous dire combien on aime Pepper et après on l'embrasse''expliqua Gene

''vous êtes moins bête de ce que vous laissé voir, bon sais d'accord on va la faire revivre mais vous savait que un de vous deux aura la malédiction''dit l'esprit

''oui et ses un risque qu'on prend''dit Tony

les 3 esprit se regardèrent

''soit que le combat entre c'est deux jeune gens commence''dit les 3 esprits

bon le chapitre 3 et finis, le chapitre 4 arrivera assez vite.


	4. Chapitre 4 : le combat genetony

Chapitre 4 : le combat Gene/Tony

''bon on va commencer par toi, pourquoi voudrais tu la faire revivre''dit un des esprits en regardant Gene

''ben, cette fille et génial je vous assure et puis c'est la seul qui ma pardonner de les avoirs trahit''expliqua Gene

''arrête tes conneries, de nous trois c'est elle qui a le plus souffert''dit Tony

''sa suffit, vous avait le droit de vous exprimer tout les 2 mais chacun sont tour, continue je tant prie''dit un autres esprit

''et quand elle est près de moi tout me paraît plus simple, je l'aime et je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle même si son cœur appartient a un autre''dit Gene

''très bien, a toi maintenant''dit un esprit en regardant Tony

''c'est ma meilleurs amie et en plus depuis quelques temps je l'aime et je ne vois pas ma vie sans elle. Si elle reste comme sa, je veux dire morte, Rhodey et moi on ne sera plus comme avant on est trois amis et pas deux. Pepper c'est la seule fille qui me voit comme je suis et pas comme un gamins riche et intelligent. Je ne c'est pas si je continuerais a vivre si elle reste comme sa, je ne veux même pas voir ma vie sans elle.''dit Tony

''très bien maintenant vous aller vous dire a tout les 2 pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas''dit le troisième esprit

Tony et Gene se regardèrent

''il m'exaspère''dit Tony et Gene en même temps

''en plus Gene ne veux que le monde a c'est pied''dit Tony

''a ouais et toi, tout ceux qui t'intéresse c'est de retrouver ton père, mais j'ai encore besoin d'Howard

donc ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire ou il est''dit Gene

''franchement ta pas de cœur, et tu dit d'aimé Pepper, ben revois la définition d'aimer car la tu te plante grave''dit Tony

''oh arrête Tony, quand tu auras assez de Pepper, tu la quittera, telle est ton sort, c'est toujours comme sa avec les riches''dit Gene

''tu peut parler, toi aussi tant est un de riche, crétin''dit Tony

''au mes moi, j'assume, je le sais que dans 2 mois j'aurais oublier Pepper''dit Gene

''a ouais j'en suis pas si sure''dit Tony en serrant le poing

''bah regarde avec Whitney''dit Gene

''Whitney c'est pas pareil et puis, elle est devenue mon ennemi''dit Tony

''ouais c'est sa je te croit''dit Gene

''les sentiment que j'ai pour Pepper sont plus fort que ceux que j'avais pour Whitney''dit Tony

''tu ne sais même pas ceux que c'est d'avoir des sentiment pour une fille, tu est peut-être le meilleur dans la technologie mais quand il est question de relation fille/garçon là il y a plus personne''dit Gene

_''sur ce coup, Gene a raison Tony n'a jamais était fort dans les relations humaine''_dit Rhodey dans sa tête 

''bon sa suffit, il est claire que pour cette Pepper vous ferais n'importe quoi et que l'autre l'aime sa vous énerve autant l'un de l'autre bref vous êtes jaloux, mais nous devons savoir lequel d'entre vous deux l'aime plus donc pour ce faire vous aller l'embrasser, puisque vous ne trouver pas un terrain d'entente. De tout façon c'est toujours pareil avec vous autres les humains vous chercher toujours la guerre, soit pour une terre, soit pour une fille.''dit un esprit

''ouais, ta raison les humains sont comme sa, sa a toujours était comme sa d'ailleurs, bon toi avec les lunette va l'embrasser en premier'' dit un nouveau esprit

''et vous n'étais pas là tout à l'heure''dit Rhodey

''je sais, j'arrive toujours quand c'est le moment du baiser, c'est toujours le moment le plus drôle et le plus distrayant''dit le nouvel esprit

Gene, Tony et Rhodey se regardèrent confus

''bon tu va l'embrasser''dit l'esprit

''oui j'y vais''dit Gene

Gene s'approche de Pepper et l'embrassa

''Rhodey je vais vomir, dit moi que je rêve''dit Tony

''ouais a moi aussi sa me fait bizarre de voir Gene embrasser Pepper''avoua Rhodey

Gene était entrain d'embrasser Pepper quand le nouveau esprit versait de la poussière rose sur Pepper. Rhodey et Tony ce regardé ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'esprit lui a mis de la poussière rose sur elle

''désolé, jeune homme, mais elle ne se réveille pas''dit l'esprit en regardant Gene

''a ton tour''dit l'esprit en regardant Tony

Tony l'embrassa, l'esprit lui de son côté versait la poussière rose sur Pepper

Pepper toussote et ouvris les yeux

''Pepper''dit Tony

''Tony ou suis-je''demanda Pepper

''c'est une longue histoire, mais au moins je sais que tu m'aime''dit Tony

voilà mon chapitre 4 et terminer, s'il vous plaît mettez moi des commentaires


	5. Chapitre 5 : le choix de pepper

Chapitre 5 : le choix de Pepper

Pepper se remet de ses émotions et regarde les esprit avec un air de peur

''Tony il y a des fantôme''dit Pepper

''on est des fantôme et alors et le mot polie c'est esprit , mais passons au chose sérieuse pour en finir. Bon tu dois maintenant choisir entre celui que tu aime et celui que tu a aimé''dit un des esprit

Pepper regardé Tony et Gene avec un air interlocuteur

''je dois quoi, et puis qui êtes vous''demanda Pepper

''nous somme les esprit des âmes errantes, des âme ou leurs heure n'est pas encore venue et que des amis ou de la famille, viennent nous voir pour qu'on les fait revivre comme dans ton cas, bon assez discuté tu fait ton choix et tous le monde reprend sa vie ''dit l'esprit

''OK,OK, je vais faire mon choix''dit Pepper

après avoir regardé Gene, Pepper baisse la tête puis regarde les esprit a nouveau

''je choisie Tony, quel question''dit Pepper

''ton choix et certains car tu ne pourra pas revenir en arrière''dit l'esprit

''oui je suis certaine''dit Pepper

soudain les 4 esprit se regardèrent et Gene se mis a volé dans les airs et les 4 esprit lui jette un coup de foudre

''a partir de cette instant, tu a la malédiction, des cœur brisé, tu rêvera d'elle toute les nuits sans jamais l'approcher sinon tu auras une folie incontrôlable''dit l'esprit

''désolé Gene, mais je ne t'aime pas, tu est un passé qui est mort depuis qu'on a découvert ta véritable identités''dit Pepper

''t'inquiète j'ai l'habitude de souffrir''dit Gene

''bon on peut retournés là on doit être notre place''demande l'esprit

''oui bien sur encore merci''dit Tony

''attendais, quel est votre rôle a ton les 4''demanda Pepper

les 4 esprit se regardèrent

''moi je suis l'esprit des amours déchut, c'est a cause de moi que les couples se dispute et divorce, oui vous voyez ses mon passe temps favoris d'aller sur terre et de me mettre entre un couple qui s'adore, mes avec vous deux je vais faire une exception quand je retourné sur terre''dit le 1er esprit

''moi je suis l'esprit des amours naissant, dans la mythologie grec on m'appelait cupidon''dit le 2eme esprit

''moi je suis l'esprit de la reproduction humaine, je veille sur les bébés et les femmes qui attende un

je suis l'esprit de la premier fois, je pousse les 2 amoureux a passer a l'étape supérieure si vous voyez se que je veux dire quand un des 2 bloque''dit le 3eme esprit

''quant a moi je suis l'esprit de la renaissance des sentiments, c'est grâce a moi qu'il y a des couples qui après la dispute se pardonne. Moi et l'esprit des amours déchut on ne sentant pas bien d'ailleurs a cause de sa''dit le 4eme esprit

''attendais, ne me dite pas que vous êtes l'équilibre des sentiments humains''dit Tony

''si malheureusement ses nous qui fessons tout le boulot pour que deux personne se rencontre, s'aime, on des enfant et se dispute. D'ailleurs vous deux vous étiez dans ma ligne de mire depuis un long moment, mes j'ai attendu avant de vous jeter ma flèche, j'ai bien fait d'attendre, vous deux vous aller vivre une belle histoire d'amour croyez moi''dit le 2eme esprit

''ravie de le savoir, on est ravie de vous avoir rencontrer et encore merci''dit pepper

''mais de rien, au revoir''dit les esprit en disparaissant

''bon aller on rentre''dit Rhodey

Tony et Pepper se regardèrent et échangèrent un baiser

''je t'aime Pepper''dit Tony

''je t'aime aussi Tony''dit Pepper

''Gene merci pour tous, mes nous devons nous quitté''dit Tony

''de rien et je vous souhaite a tous les deux de vivre heureux, nous nous reverrons j'espère''dit gene en se téléportant

''aller on rentre cette fois''dit Rhodey

les 3 amis volèrent vers New York en n'oubliant pas l'aventure et la rencontre qu'il on fête durant ce séjour dans les montages de Russie.


End file.
